


Lucky Man

by Jerzcaligrl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzcaligrl/pseuds/Jerzcaligrl
Summary: Jared discovers that Jensen has watched his part on Gilmore Girls repeatedly.





	

Jared just finished his last take of the night and couldn't wait to shake off Sam Winchester and relax with Jensen for awhile before going home to bed. He bounded up the steps of Jensen's trailer and burst through the unlocked door. He could hear the shower running and was glad that Jen was already there. Jared grabbed a beer out of the fridge and plopped down on the couch with a sigh as he waited for his turn to clean up. He leaned his head back against the cushions and thought to himself, for the fifth or sixth time that day alone, how happy he was with his life.

He had recently finished up the last of the interviews and promos for the "Gilmore Girls Reunion" for Netflix and was pleased with how his part had turned out. It had been good to see his old castmates again, but nothing compared to working with Jensen every day on Supernatural. Twelve years! Damn! He was a lucky man. In many ways.

  
He took a long pull from his beer and looked down at the coffee table. Jen's laptop lay slightly open and Jared decided to take a peek at whatever Jen had been up to while waiting on Jared. He flipped the computer lid up completely and was surprised when a closeup of his own face looked back at him. He picked up the computer and set it down on his lap. Jensen had paused partway through Jared's scene with Alexis in the store. Jared looked at himself with a critical eye and decided he didn't look bad for his return to the character that had jumpstarted his career over fifteen years ago.

  
Just then, Jared heard the shower shut off and he closed the lid to the laptop, placing it back on the table. Moments later, Jensen appeared in the bathroom doorway with a towel around his waist and another running over his damp hair. He startled at seeing Jared sitting there so comfortably. Jared was slouched down and his legs were spread in an inviting vee.

"What's up?" Jensen asked.

"Just taking a breather before getting cleaned up." Jared replied.

Jensen glanced down at the computer sitting on the table. Jared couldn't resist opening the lid once again and turning the machine around so Jensen could see it. Once again, Jared's smiling face filled the screen.

"See something you like?!" Jared asked with a grin as he drank again from his beer.

"Just wanted to see what all the fuss was about," Jensen replied with a slight blush. The flush continued down his chest along with a rivulet of water from the shower. Jared's eyes fell to Jensen's naked chest and his breath hitched.

"Babe, you got a thing for MY Dean?!" Jared asked, glancing up at Jen from under his long lashes with his hair falling over his eyes.

Caught, Jensen's eyes darkened as he walked over and gracefully straddled Jared's lap.

"Sweetheart", Jensen said with a smirk as he settled down and got comfortable, "I've just got a thing for you!"

Jared grinned and pulled Jensen's face down for a deep kiss. He was indeed a lucky man.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever attempt at writing. Please be kind.


End file.
